


Maybe It Was...

by IndeliblyBoxedIn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndeliblyBoxedIn/pseuds/IndeliblyBoxedIn
Summary: Prompt: Person A participating in Person B's hobby even if it doesn't personally interest them.Happy Birthday Phictionmaker7 !!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Maybe It Was...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phictionmaker7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phictionmaker7/gifts).



> This a gift for my friend's birthday!
> 
> Not my usual fandom. Not my usual pairing.  
> This will never happen again.
> 
> Enjoy???

Prompt: Person A participating in Person B's hobby even if it doesn't personally interest them.

_Maybe it was the blizzard._

“Bloody hell, this fucking sucks.”

“Feel free to leave then.”

“...no.”

“Then shut it.”

“Make me, Potter.”

\---

_Maybe it was Harry._

The small Gryffindor dropped his arm and turned to glare over his shoulder at the blonde leaned languidly in the doorway, nearly invisible against the winter backdrop. Draco shrugged off the look to stretch and yawn before pulling an apple out of his pocket and taking a bite, the crisp sound echoing in the empty owlery.

“Seriously?”

“What?” Draco’s form melted into the stone archway a little further. “I was hungry.” The core was tossed lazily into the blizzard, a small owl shooting out after the morsel nearly knocking the Slytherin down the stairs.   
Pointedly ignoring his boyfriend’s poorly concealed laughter, the disgruntled teen drew up his robes, rolling his eyes. “And it is _disgusting_ in there. What makes you think-” He froze in the disappointed green gaze. “ _What_?”

Harry’s palm met his forehead with enough force to knock the glasses from his face, Draco diving forward to prevent their untimely demise on the cluttered floor, tenuously perching them back in their original position.

“Thank you.”

“You’re not welcome.”

“You’re in here, aren’t you?”

“Shut it.”

“Make me.”

“Potter-”

“Malfoy.”

“Fine then!” Losing all pretense, Draco swiped quickly at the shorter teen, catching him in the side and sending him stumbling back. 

A quick elbowing session ended any further disputes.

\-----

_Maybe it was how well they fit_

“It is _freezing_ in here.”

“We’re in a tower, Draco.”

“Can I make a fire?”

“Do you know how?”

“...”

“Then probably not.”

Harry turned to the sulking Slytherin, satisfied with his work.

A few blankets had been thrown over the window seat, providing protection from the bone-deep chill of the stone. The window, free now of dust and debris, left no detail of the grounds to the imagination. Steam coated the bottom panes, a mere suggestion as to the temperature of the cups of tea settled in the midst of the fluff.

“Come on!” 

\---

_Maybe it was love_

The raven-haired teen settled himself in, clicking his tongue for the snowy owl perched up above.

Hedwig, well versed in her human’s behaviors, settled on the pajamaed knee, accepting of the strokes this action earned her.

Harry looked back at Draco where he stood in the middle of the room, both the blonde and the eagle-owl on his shoulder eyeing the opposite pair with trepidation.

“Come on, then!”

Still wary, Draco clambered awkwardly into the small space, leaning carefully into the warmth of the figure beside him.

“Now what?”

“You relax.”

Harry settled himself against the blonde’s side, content.

Not completely understanding, but pleased all the same, Draco wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, and smiled.

\---

Maybe it was the blizzard.

Maybe it was how utterly adorable Potter looked, emerald green eyes reflecting the swirling flakes.

Maybe it was how well they fit.

Maybe it was something completely and utterly indescribable.

Maybe it was love.

Whatever it was, it made Draco complacent with the ridiculous notion of retrieving their respective owls to have a tea party in a forgotten peak of the school.

Whatever it was, he didn’t hate it.

\---

“Draco, you know you’re supposed to be watching the snow, right?”

Maybe it was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Feel free to hate it!  
> Or love it.
> 
> Comment if you want.


End file.
